You're My Angel
by RinRin1306
Summary: "Aku tidak menabrakmu! Kau yang menabrakku!" "Aniya! Pokoknya kau yang menabrakku!" "Kau yang menabrak!" "Pokoknya kau yang menabrakku!" This is YAOI. ChanBaek Couple CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Title :You're MY Angel

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, humor (maybe:| )

Length : Chaptered

Author : Cho Seul Rin

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Cho Seul Rin (author numpang eksis XD)

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan Sment. Saya hanyalah meminjam nama mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam fanfic abal-abal ini.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Oke~ mari kita mulai ceritanya~

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND NO SILENT READERS~

Happy Reading^^

"Hyaaaa kenapa aku harus disini sih? Huaahh ini menyebalkan...di bumi kenapa panas sekali eoh" Seorang namja imut tampak sedang bergerutu sendiri. sedari tadi dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pertanda dia sedang kesal mungkin. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar jalan tersebut hanya memandang aneh ke arah namja imut ini.

"Yack! Apa yang kalian lihat hah?!" Baekhyun –namja imut tadi- membentak kesal ke arah orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Aish.. orang-orang dibumi aneh sekali sih. Aaakkhhh Suho hyung aku tidak mau di bumi. Hiks.." Baekhyun terus bergerutu sendiri. Dia tampak tidak memperhatikan jalannnya. Sampai...

BRUKKK

Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di jalanan tersebut. sepertinya tadi dia menabrak seseorang

"Yack! Kenapa kau menabrak ku eoh? Kalau jalan pakai mata!" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya jatuhnya tadi. Sekarang di depannya terdapat namja tampan yang memandang ke arahnya tanpa bekedip.

"M-mwo? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Tadi kan kau yang menabrakku" namja tampan ini membela dirinya. Dia tidak terima juga di marahi seperti itu padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa-_-

"Yack! Sudah jelas-jelas tadi kau yang menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh begitu!" Baekhyun terus memarahi namja tampan yang ada di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak menabrakmu! Kau yang menabrakku!"

"Aniya! Pokoknya kau yang menabrakku!"

"Kau yang menabrak!"

"Pokoknya kau yang menabrakku!"

Kedua namja tersebut terus beradu argumen. Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di jalan tersebut?-_-

"Yack sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu. Bikin tambah badmood aja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aish yasudahlah..oh iya namaku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak kenalan pada Baekhyun. Akan tetapi Baekhyun hanya diam saja tanpa membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu namamu." Ucap Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya(?)

"Namaku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit ketus.

"Hmm Baekhyun toh" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak apa..oh ya aku lihat daritadi kau marah-marah sendiri. apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kepo.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Kemudian dia hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi tangannya di tahan oleh namja itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Ah maksudku apakah kau mau ke apartemenku dulu? Aku rasa telapak tanganmu itu perlu di obati" Chanyeol melirik ke lengan Baekhyun yang terdapat luka kecil. Mungkin efek karena dia jatuh tadi.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri" Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang tadi di pegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Aish kau ini keras kepala ya..pokoknya kau harus ikut ke apartemenku sekarang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya lari.

"YACK NAMJA PABBO KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA EOH? LEPASKAN!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol agar tangan namja itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kita akan ke apartemenku. Tenang saja apartemenku dekat kok dari sini." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Dan mendadak wajah Baekhyun memerah karena melihat senyum Chanyeol tadi

Chanyeol's apartemen

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemennya Chanyeol dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk dan Chanyeol yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Aaww sakit..kau niat mengobatiku tidak sih? Pelan-pelan dong" Baekhyun sedikit merintih ketika Chanyeol mengoleskan obat luka pada tangannya.

"Ini sudah pelan..tahanlah sedikit."

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengobati luka Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika berada di dekat namja tinggi ini. Mungkin aku kena penyakit jantung. Kira-kira begitulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

CKLEK

"Aku pulangg~" pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka dan menampakkan ada seorang yeoja yang masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Chanyeol pada yeoja yang baru masuk tadi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya yeoja tersebut pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi dianggap angin lalu oleh yeoja tersebut.

"Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dia memandang bingung ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Oh Baekhyun..kenalkan, aku Rin, yeojachingu Chanyeol."

TBC

a/n : *nyengir gaje* gimana? hehe mau dilanjut tidak? kalau mau review ne^^ kalau yang review sedikit, ffnya gak akan dilanjut. gomawoXD


	2. Chapter 2

Title :You're MY Angel

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, humor (maybe:| )

Length : Chaptered

Author : Cho Seul Rin

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Cho Seul Rin (author numpang eksis XD)

Other Cast : Park Jiyeon (T-ara's member) dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Disc : Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orangtua, dan Sment. Saya hanyalah meminjam nama mereka untuk dimasukkan kedalam fanfic abal-abal ini.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI! (boyxboy) if you hate yaoi, please don't read my fanfic. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, judul gak nyambung ama cerita..dan lain lain.

Oke~ mari kita mulai ceritanya~

NO BASH

NO FLAME

NO PLAGIAT

AND NO SILENT READERS~

Happy Reading^^

"Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dia memandang bingung ke arah yeoja tersebut.

"Oh Baekhyun..kenalkan, aku Rin, yeojachingu Chanyeol."

PLETAKKKK

Baekhyun kaget karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan menjitak kepala yeoja tersebut.

"Yack! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengaku sebagai yeojachinguku hah? Aishh jinjja mengapa aku mempunyai adik perempuan yang otaknya sedikit geser sepertimu!" omel Chanyeol pada Rin. Sedangkan Rin yang diomeli hanya cengar cengir sendiri.

"Dia adikmu atau yeojachingumu sih?!" tanya baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang kembali duduk disebelah Baekhyun

"Hai oppa...hehe aku bukan yeojachingu namja tiang itu kok. Aku hanyalah adiknya. Hehe" ucap Rin yang sudah duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Maafkan adikku ne. Dia memang sering mengaku sebagai yeojachinguku. Entahlah aku juga heran kenaapa dia begitu. Otaknya sudah geser sepertinya." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Ah baekhyun oppa! Apakah kau namjachingunya chanyeol oppa? Wuaah kau imut sekali oppa" Rin mencubit-cubit pipi baekhyun yang dianggapnya sangatlah imut itu.

"Hyaaaa Rin! Lepaskan tanganmu dari pipi baekhyun! Kau tidak lihat pipinya sudah merah begitu karena kau mencubitnya?" omel Chanyeol. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena diomeli seperti itu.

"Ish Chan oppa kenapa kau suka marah-marah sih? Nanti cepat tua loh" setelah berkata seperti itu, Rin bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"YACK! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" teriak Chanyeol pada Rin. Tapi sepertinya Rin tidak akan mendengarnya karena dia sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hei..kau dengan Rin hanya tinggal berdua disini? Orang tua kalian kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya. Kami hanya tinggal berdua disini. Orangtua kami meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Hehe" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan paham.

"Ah iya..rumahmu dimana? Lalu kenapa tadi kau marah2 dijalan seperti itu? apakah kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu?" tanya chanyeol

"Eh..itu..ehmm...ah bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya? Aku ingin pipis" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Eh? Oh kamar mandi...kamar mandinya ada di dalam dapur, yang sebelah kiri pintu warna biru" ucap Chanyeol. "ah oke oke" kemudian secepat kilat baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia kenapa? Kok aneh sekali" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah tidak tahulah." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya sendiri. kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

-Baekhyun side-

"Aishh kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu? aku harus jawab apa coba? Tidak mungkin kalau aku memberitahukan identitas ku...dia pasti tidak akan percaya..." ucap Baekhyun yang lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sedari tadi dia belum keluar kamar mandi karena takut mungkin Chanyeol akan menanyainya seperti tadi lagi.

"Ah sudahlah pikirkan nanti saja masalah itu..aku pusing..huft" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dan sekarang dia beranjak keluar dari kaamr mandi tersebut.

"Aaaa baekhyu akhirnya kau keluar dari kamar mandi juga! Kau lama sekali di dalam" ucap Chanyeol ketika dia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Chanyeol.

"Hey tadi aku membuat pancake. Kau harus mencobanya..ayo sini" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

"Nah ini pancakenya! rasanya pasti enak" Chanyeol menyodorkan sepotong pancake kepada Baekhyun

"Ah ne..gomawo.." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Dia mulai memakan pancake tersebut. Enak juga makanannya. Pikir Baekhyun.

"bagaimana? Enakkan?" ucap Chanyeol pede.

"yayaya aku akui kau pandai memasak. Pancake yang kau buat enak" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar baekhyun berbicara seperti itu.

HENING...

Entah kenapa sejak Baekhyun berbicara tadi, keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Baekhyun yang memakan pancakenya dalam diam. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan handphonenya. Tapi sesekali namja tinggi itu mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"ah.. Baekhyun kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap disini. Yeah mungkin aku fikir kau ada masalah dengan keluargamu atau apalah itu sampai-sampai kau mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas di trotoar tadi. Ya tapi itu juga kalau kau mau" ucap Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan namja tinggi itu.

"Serius? Kau memperbolehkanku untuk menginap disini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Untuk saat ini dia sangatlah senang, karena dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari tempat tinggal untuk dirinya.

"Ya aku serius...tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka tidak apa jika kau menginap disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"itu...eumm..keluargaku...eungg aku lagi bermasalah dengan keluargaku... Ya aku sedang bermasalah dengan mereka! Mereka ingin menjodohkanku dengan seorang yeoja. Dan aku menolahknya" bohong. Semua ucapan Baekhyun barusan adalah kebohongan yang dia buat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan dia memberitahukan identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol?

"Baiklah kalau begitu...kau bisa tidur sekamar denganku..kebetulan tempat tidur yang ada di kamarku cukup luas. jadi cukup untuk dua orang." Ucap Chanyeol. dan yang untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan namja tinggi itu.

"MWOYA? AKU TIDUR DENGANMU? AKU TIDAK MAU! LEBIH BAIK AKU TIDUR DI SOFA SAJA" teriak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol memandang bingung ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hey hey kau kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita sama-sama namja?" ucap Chanyeol bingung. Hey mereka ini sama-sama namja kan? Jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Chanyeol

"Ah ohiya...mian. aku hanya tidak terbiasa jika satu kamar dengan orang lain..mian mian..." ucap Baekhyun. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti tadi. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun...apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?

"Hahaha..kau ini lucu ne..yasudahlah aku mengantuk..aku ke kamar duluan ne. Kalau kau mau tidur langsung ke kamarku saja" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun kemudian dia pergi menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun memegang pipinya sendiri yang tadi dicubit Chanyeol.

'M-mwo? Dia mencubitku?...yack yack Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau fikirkan? Aissh aku sudah mulai gila sepertinya' Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. entah apa maksudnya dia melakukan hal tersebut-_-

'ish sudahlah aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur saja' batin Baekhyun. kemudian dia pergi menuju kamar Chanyeol. Oh atau harus saya sebut sebagai kamar Baekhyun dan kamar Chanyeol? kamar bersama ne.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

PAGI HARI

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika dia merasa ada yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat saat dia membuka matanya adalah Chanyeol.

"Hey baekhyun...kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Ini sudah pagi.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eungg..ne..ne..aku bangun" ucap Baekhyun malas yang kini berubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk.

"Kau mandilah dulu...kau bisa meminjam bajuku dulu. Aku tunggu di meja makan ne" ucap Chanyeol kemudian keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di kamar tersebut.

"Suho hyung...ternyata ada untungnya juga kau menurunkanku ke bumi. Aku bisa bertemu dengan namja tampan itu." ucap Baekhyun. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia membulatkan matanya.

"yack apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku malah senang bertemu dengan namja tinggi itu? aish sudahlah aku mandi saja" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu juga.

20 menit kemudian

Oke. Baekhyun sudah selesai mandinya. Sudah pakai baju yang dipinjamkan oleh Chanyeol juga. Dia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana dia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan rotinya. Dan Rin yang sedang sibuk dengan hapenya.

"Uwaa Baekhyun oppa kau lama sekali mandinya...padahal tadinya aku ingin sarapan bersamamu. Tapi kau lama sekali mandinya. Akhirnya aku makan duluan sajadeh" ucap Rin. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi yeoja ini. Dalam hatinya dia gemas dengan tingkah yeoja ini. Bukankah yeoja ini sudah lumayan dewasa? Tapi kenapa tingkahnya masih seperti anak smp.

"Hey baekkie..ini sandwichmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sepiring sandwich pada Baekhyun.

"Hey...siapa yang kau panggil baekkie?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Dia merasa aneh Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'baekkie'

"Tentu saja kau...memangnya siapa lagi..haha" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena dicibut seperti itu. sedangkan Rin hanya senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat oppanya dekat terhadap namja mungil nan manis ini.

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemen Chayeol berbunyi. Rin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tahu –sangat tahu- malah siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah datang ke apartemen mereka.

"Rin...kau buka sana pintunya. Aku malas mendengar ocehannya jika terlambat dibukakan pintu" suruh Chanyeol pada Rin. Sedangkan Rin yang disuruh hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh kenapa nenek sihir itu selalu mengganggu pagiku yang tenang ini sih? Menyebalkan" ucap Rin. Kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hey siapa orang yang pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kau lihat saja nanti" ucap Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rin sudah kembali ke meja makan. Hey tunggu sebentar Rin tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang yeoja berambut panjang pirang yang cukup cantik bersamanya juga.

"Kyaaaa Chanyeol oppa! I miss you~ oppa kenapa kau kemarin langsung pulang saja eoh? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi oppa" yeoja yang baru datang tadi langsung mengambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang...ilfeel mungking?

"Ish apa-apaan kau...tidak usah memelukku segala" Chanyeol menepis tangan yeoja tadi yang berusaha memeluknya. Yeoja itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey...kau siapa? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu" yeoja itu baru sadar bahwa di meja makan itu tidak hanya ada Chanyeol dan Rin, melainkan ada seorang namja imut yang sedang memakan sandwich.

"Aku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun singkat. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, dia malas melihat yeoja tersebut. padahal Baekhyun baru mengenalnya sekarang.

"Oh...Aku Jiyeon...calon istrinya Chanyeol" ucap yeoja yang ternyata bernama Jiyeon itu. Baekhyun yang tadi sedang minum itu hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

'ca-calon istri?' batin Baekhyun.

"Yack Jiyeon! Apa-apaan kau! Sudahlah ayo kita pergi" Chanyeol menarik tangan yeoja itu. Baekhyun hanya diam mematung. Entah kenapa dia cukup shock mendengar yeoja itu bilang bahwa dia adalah calon istri Chanyeol

"Baek oppa..kau tidak usah dengarkan yeoja sinting tadi ne. Dia itu hanya temannya Chanyeol oppa. Ya bisa dibilang dia begitu tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol oppa sampai dia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah calon istrinya Chanyeol oppa. Tapi Chanyeol oppa tidak pernah menanggapinya. Yeoja itu juga hampir tiap pagi kesini. Huft dan itu sangatlah mengganggu. Tolong maklumi ya oppa..yeoja itu sudah gila mungkin...hehe" ucap Rin panjang lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam setelah mendengar perkataan Rin tersebut. dia merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal tersebut...

-TBC-

A/N : Aaaaa mianhae baru bisa update sekarang u,u soalnya rin sempet lupa pass acc ini-_- trus sibuk pkl juga uu /malah curhat/ ini fanfic udah lumutan banget ya? rin juga gak yakin bakalan ada yang inget ini fanfic u,u yasudahlah semoga chap 2 nya ini gak membosankan ne XD

Mind to review?


End file.
